You Must Live
by The Other Side of Darkness
Summary: A creature created in Orochimaru's lab before he left Konoha Gave him a simple message, If you die befor Twenty six years and for days from this moment... the world will be destroyed. Challenge inside.


this just came to me while reading a fanfiction.

We all know that orochimaru is a sick and twisted fucked up pedophile with an obsession with everlasting youth and that he has done more than his fair share of mad scientist style experiments. We also all know that the world of naruto would probably be better off without him... right? Right... but what if it wasn't. What if the world needed his sick and twisted mindset to make a hero out of one uzumaki naruto.

After reading this one shot, I challenege any of you who may want to, to write a story for it. Please contact me if you like to so i may follow your story. You may change Ozell's name and the fact that he has wings but everything else must remain the same.

Now I give you my story.

Ozell Is Born

Deep under a large village of ninja, a man could be heard cackling evilly. In an Underground laboratory Orochimaru laughed with ecstacy with the success of his latest experiment.

Recently he looked into the lost science of Genetics, supposedly the art that created the Biju so many thousands of years ago. He had learned how to manipulate the DNA of someone, change them, mold them, into what ever he desired.

On the table in the center of the room was something that could only be described as a creature. It was not man, nor was it beast. Some would see a white feathery wing and call it an angel. Others would see a slightly fuzzy membrane attached to four large, finger-like bones and call it a demon.

This creature had more than wings though, oh so much more.

It's finger nails had grown to be hard as steel and pointed, sharp as a razor. The creatures legs would remind a wise man of a wolf or a dog. If standing he would be standing on basically only his toes, the arch of the foot had lengthened to atleast a foot and a half, from heel to toe.(( A/N: I'm not sure how else to describe it other than a dogs hind legs.)) Its legs were also covered in a pure white fur. It's ears were like a vampire bats: large and slightly furry, perfect for catching sound. Last but not least, it had a tail. The tail was long and flexible, on the end was a sail facing the sky that concealed a poison pouch and a hypodermic spike to inject the poison, or in this case acid, held in the sail.

When Orochimaru leaned in close to examine this experiment he had created from what once was a jackal the unexpected happened. The creature... awoke.

Its clawed hand lashed out grabbing the mad scientist by the throat in an iron grip. The creature then sat up and opened it's eyes to the world for the first time since Orochimaru's tampering. They were pink with a slit pupil.

The creature slowly scanned the room, taking in everything it saw, heard, and even smelled. Slowly the pink eyes settled on Orochimaru. They narrowed for a second.

"I... know you," The voice was almost unnaturally smooth, "Orochimaru." The creature, still holding the snake by the throat stood up.

"In twenty-six years..." he leaned in close to the sannin, looking him straight in the eye, "You are going to die. You will be felled by a man with blue eyes." He let go of the sannin. "Stay alive, Orochimaru. If you do not survive for twenty six years, four days, six hours, and eighteen minutes... then the world will fall into destruction. Anything you can think of doing will pale in comparison if you die before you time is up."

Orochimaru looked at his subject with nothing more than fear. Just by looking into those cold pink eyes he could tell this monster was telling him the truth.

"Run away. Leave this place in three days time. If you do not... you will be killed," the creature grabbed the sheet off of the examination table and tied it around himself like a toga. He then and turned to walk away.

Orochimaru finally worked up the courage to speak to his creation," What... what are you?"

It turned back around and smiled with a grin that exposed it's sharpened canines, "I am Ozell... I am nothing." And just like that, he was gone.

(A/n: Yes, it is very very short. But it was only made to get across the point that Orochimaru must live untill naruto's twenty-fifth birthday. that ofcourse means this was a year before the kyuubi and Naruto's birth. Well good luck to any who decide to write a full length story for this. remember contact me first so i can check it out.

Out.


End file.
